Best Of The Best
by UniversalWhippingBoy
Summary: The best (funniest) parts of MSN coversations between Jack, Sam, myself and the Quantum Mirror Ppl! Not insider-funny, but the kinda funny any 'gate fan would understand
1. Part One

BEST OF THE BEST  
Hey all, I was going thorugh the conversations I've had with Sam and Jack since the begginging, mainly just MSN conversations, and I've decided that it'd be boring to put out the whole enitre conversations, so here's the Best of the Best.  
"S"---------------- sam  
"daniel"----------daniel  
"jack" ----------jack  
  
daniel says:  
what do you think of that so far?  
S says:  
sweet  
daniel says:  
hehe u sound like jack   
S says:  
well 6years round the CO and anyone could sound like him  
S says:  
even u danny  
daniel says:  
cool  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
S says:  
no i need to i have just been so busy with the new 'doohicky' sg-2 brought back from p3x-626  
Daniel says:  
hehe  
Daniel says:  
yehh i know what you mean. i was trying to translate the artifacts i brought back and he burst into my office saying if i didnt go home and get some rest he'd cut off my coffee supply O.O  
S says:  
well that would just kill now wouldn't it?  
Daniel says:  
YES!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
S says:  
hey daniel can you hang on make sure no one touches those samples i am going to run to the head  
Daniel says:  
yeh sure thing. hurry up though i have to go replenish my coffee soon  
Daniel says:  
(run to the head?)  
Daniel says:  
(who's head?)  
S says:  
head is navy,airforce talk for the bathroom daniel sometimes i for get that ur not military  
Daniel says:  
ahh alright. i'll add that to my vocabulary list  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
Daniel says:  
so do you have anything in common with sam?  
S says:  
um let me see i like science its fun i carry a ruckpack to school um i use big words when i talk and can kick ass when i need to  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Daniel says:  
hey jack  
Daniel says:  
what year were u born?  
jack says:  
Depends, how young are you youngens?  
Daniel says:  
in '85 for me  
jack says:  
Oh for crying out loud!, I guess this is good casting since tv-Jack is suppose to be older. '75  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Daniel says:  
me and sam were talking about it (P3X-262) earlier  
Daniel says:  
think giant fish-creature in the hephaestus-worshipping temples  
S says:  
you saved me jack  
Daniel says:  
me, sam tied to pedistal....  
jack says:  
Could describe so many of our missions  
S says:  
think  
jack says:  
but it hurts to think   
A/N: I'll put in more soon... very soon... 


	2. Part Two

BEST OF THE BEST  
Hey all, I was going thorugh the conversations I've had with Sam and Jack since the begginging, mainly just MSN conversations, and I've decided that it'd be boring to put out the whole enitre conversations, so here's the Best of the Best.  
"S"---------------- sam  
"daniel"----------daniel  
"jack" ----------jack  
  
Colonel Jack says:  
She gave me her time - aren't you jealous?  
Daniel says:  
of you? no way  
Colonel Jack says:  
Yu know Danny, some people think you and Carter should be a couple, course I know better. Sam has better taste  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
Danny, did you lose the Major? What did you touch?  
Daniel says:  
^_-  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
Daniel says:  
yehsureyoubetcha  
Colonel Jack says:  
hey that's my line  
Daniel says:  
hehe  
Colonel Jack says:  
Danny doesn't say that!  
Daniel says:  
danny is mocking you! im sure he does THAT sometimes  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
"Gee let's go look at the rocks!"  
Daniel says:  
Artifacts JACK they are artifacts  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
Hey, Sam. Danny is still lost in the woods. Can we leave him there? Please!  
S says:  
oh ya jack we sure can  
Colonel Jack says:  
YEAH!!!!!!!!!  
Daniel says:  
*somewhere far off into the forest* Wooo I just felt the strangest chill....  
Colonel Jack says:  
*So Sam and Jack hold hands and walk off into the Sunset as Danny falls over a Rock"  
Daniel says:  
*still off in the forest* Aww wheres jack? Oooo! Rock!  
Daniel says:  
*still of somewhere* that is such a cool rock.... *puts rock in pocket* Cool? Darn Jack...  
Daniel says:  
*starts to find way out, trips overa really BIG rock andfalls into a pit*  
Colonel Jack says:  
*Breeze blows by with a snicker*  
Daniel says:  
Oh no. not another giant evil hole  
Daniel says:  
Jaaaaaaaaack!!!!!! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllpppppp!!!!!  
Colonel Jack says:  
*Hears screamming and crying* Major this way  
Colonel Jack says:  
"Coming danny!!!!!"  
Daniel says:  
*screams and crys*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
Stop screaming like a girl, you are attracting attention of the wild animals~  
Daniel says:  
*pouts*  
Colonel Jack says:  
And I know you touched something!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Daniel says:  
*heads off towards the temple*  
Colonel Jack says:  
Fine I pushed you back in (back into the hole) so you could have extra excercise and this is how you repay me. Fine. *Follows Danny*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Daniel says:  
This forest is really dense. Reminds of something... *looks at jack*  
Colonel Jack says:  
What?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
What do you women see in him?  
Daniel says:  
o.O  
S says:  
ask janet that one  
Daniel says:  
who me?  
Daniel says:  
you do mean me?   
Daniel says:  
what?  
Daniel says:  
jaaaaack!  
Colonel Jack says:  
Least he got his hair cut  
Daniel says:  
I happen to LIKE my hair  
Colonel Jack says:  
WHATTTTT? *he mocked*  
Daniel says:  
least my hair isnt *grey*  
S says:  
hey no need for that  
Colonel Jack says:  
It wasn't grey before I met you!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
Ok major, here is what you missed. Danny feel over a rock into a pit  
S says:  
ok  
Daniel says:  
*backs away*  
Colonel Jack says:  
There was a wild boar trying to get in after him  
Colonel Jack says:  
I cut down a vine, zatted the boar, and saved him  
S says:  
ok  
Colonel Jack says:  
Then he gave me back talk and I threw him back into the pit  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~***~~*~**~*~**~~**~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
Next time I swear I am going to duct tape you up and carry you!  
Daniel says:  
i didnt touch anything!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Part Three

A/N: For this one, JacobCarter is played by Jack's keeper and Janet is played by Sam's keeper. Cause we didn't have them yet...  
Colonel Jack says:  
I am heading throught the gate, Major, ladies first  
S says:  
*blushes* yes sir  
S says:  
*notices jack watchign*  
Daniel says:  
*groans*  
Daniel says:  
go all ready  
Colonel Jack says:  
*notices being noticed and blushes slightly in a manly way*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
Why aren't you? Guess you want to be last to have more time with Janet  
Daniel says:  
*backs away slowly*  
Colonel Jack says:  
Janet and Daniel sitting in a tree . . .   
Daniel says:  
just less time with you and sam flirting  
Daniel says:  
jack and sam in a tree yourself loverboy  
Colonel Jack says:  
We don't flirt - it is against regualtions  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Daniel says:  
you two should head off to infirmary. i've got to uh.. i.. uh... artifacts... *attempts escape*  
Colonel Jack says:  
No you don't danny. You are coming too  
Daniel says:  
but... artifacts...  
Daniel says:  
uh...  
Colonel Jack says:  
They are just rocks  
Daniel says:  
artifacts...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
"We're off to see the Wizard the wonderful wizard of the infirmary" Sings  
Daniel says:  
*mumbles* wizard of infirmary... jack is the heartless tinman...  
Colonel Jack says:  
hey, still the superior officer  
Daniel says:  
dorothy sam and her little dog too  
S says:  
daneil want to expalain that to me?  
Daniel says:  
*shudders at the image of jack on a leash*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
Janet! Can we get this boy on some Ritlan?  
Colonel Jack says:  
Adderol?  
Colonel Jack says:  
Concerta?  
Colonel Jack says:  
Lithium?  
Colonel Jack says:  
Something!  
S says:  
*bows head with huge girn on face*  
Daniel says:  
anti-depressents...  
Daniel says:  
morphine...  
Daniel says:  
lots ans lots of morphine...  
Colonel Jack says:  
Celexa, Welburtrin something  
S says:  
*evil eye to danny*  
Daniel says:  
O.O  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Janet says:  
i ll check u anyway  
Daniel says:  
uhm.. okaaay  
S says:  
this is going to be good sir  
Colonel Jack says:  
grins with delight - Wish I had popcorn  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
Speak for yourself I was black oops remember?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
Major?  
S says:  
just a thougt  
Colonel Jack says:  
Well . . .   
Colonel Jack says:  
Share with the class  
Daniel says:  
yeh.some people like jack need all the thoughts he can get  
Colonel Jack says:  
hey!  
Colonel Jack says:  
I resemble that remark  
S says:  
*shakes head*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
Daniel says:  
i was wondering if you'd... i mean that is... janet... would you... uh... *gulp*  
Daniel says:  
be gentle?  
Daniel says:  
*mently kicksself*  
Colonel Jack says:  
Well I don't hear him screaming anymore, think she is done with him  
Janet says:  
daneil were u goign to ask me somthign?  
Colonel Jack says:  
"Oh yes Doctor, will you go out with me" Jack whispers in a falsetto voice  
S says:  
*eyes wide* what did he jsut ask her  
Colonel Jack says:  
"Oh Doctor, you really know how to talk to a woman" Jack whispers again  
Colonel Jack says:  
Sure can't you tell with all the groams and screams - that is the translation  
Daniel says:  
uhm... yeh... uh... will you... are you... uh... *shakesheadindefeat* are you almost finished with me? the jungle atmosphere made me smell like ....jungle  
Colonel Jack says:  
"Doc" "Dr. Jackson" 'Doctor Fraiser" "Oh" "Oh" Jack whispers again  
S says:  
well i guess we don't need that plan sir  
Colonel Jack says:  
"You are so scholarly" "You are so medically inclinded" "Oh" - Yeah, guess you are right  
Colonel Jack says:  
No noise think she killed him?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
*glares at Daniel who should be grateful looks don't kill*  
Daniel says:  
*is grateful looksdont kill*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Daniel says:  
*runs to showersarea*  
Colonel Jack says:  
lucky i don't press charges  
Daniel says:  
*knocking randm man over in the hallway*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
Hey Sam let me put my shirt on *grins*  
S says:  
take ur time  
Janet says:  
*hums strip music*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
S says:  
yes  
Colonel Jack says:  
yes!  
Daniel says:  
ohh yes! ppl, we arent running a herbal essencecommercial here  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Daniel says:  
*is eating at a round table alone*  
Colonel Jack says:  
Hey, when did he show up?  
Colonel Jack says:  
Thought he was running arond with no pants  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
S says:  
yes of course row row row ur boat  
Colonel Jack says:  
gently down the stream  
Daniel says:  
merrily lets assume  
Colonel Jack says:  
life is but a dream  
S says:  
merrly merrly merrly *gets look in eyes*  
Daniel says:  
anightmare if you know jack...  
Daniel says:  
*feigns innocence*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
Sam save me from Rock freaks, please  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
Sarah says:  
sir u wnat some jello?  
Daniel says:  
mm green jello  
Colonel Jack says:  
That's why you are hear instead of writing papers on Sentinels in Cascade or on old immortals in paris. * yes thank you* or what ever else you egg heads do.   
Colonel Jack says:  
You like action!  
Colonel Jack says:  
Love my wit and sarcasm  
Daniel says:  
whatdoes action have to do with green jello?  
Colonel Jack says:  
Not to mention the pension plan  
Sarah says:  
*just sits eating jello smiling at friens brickering*  
Colonel Jack says:  
You love me pushing you in holes - dingbat  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~  
S says:  
*in gate room jacob comes thu*  
Colonel Jack says:  
Hey Dad  
S says:  
Dad!  
Colonel Jack says:  
That's what I said  
S says:  
sir  
Daniel says:  
*jabsjack* fraternizing  
S says:  
ya  
Colonel Jack says:  
what? I always call him Dad.  
Daniel says:  
sure you do  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Jacob says:  
there are rummors that she(Nerti) has been experimenting on people at P3x 123  
Daniel says:  
experimenting how?  
Jacob says:  
She has been trying to creat the perfect host.  
Daniel says:  
O.O  
Daniel says:  
thats... uh... darn  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Okay, that's it for #3.... 


	4. Part Four

TheSmartOne ---- daniel  
S ---- sam  
Colonel Jack ---- jack  
TheSmartOne says:  
we're close to getting a Teal'C, did u knowthat?  
Colonel Jack says:  
Really?  
TheSmartOne says:  
yeh  
Colonel Jack says:  
How old is he, 10?  
Colonel Jack says:  
Kids Can't live with them, can't murder them   
TheSmartOne says:  
though im sure youd like to  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
Course, I want her(sam) back - let me count the ways!   
TheSmartOne says:  
no  
Colonel Jack says:  
1  
TheSmartOne says:  
no you cannot count the ways  
Colonel Jack says:  
2  
Colonel Jack says:  
3  
Colonel Jack says:  
What comes next Danny?  
Colonel Jack says:  
15?  
TheSmartOne says:  
next comes love, then comes marriage...  
Colonel Jack says:  
31.4675?  
TheSmartOne says:  
then comes jack kicked out becausehe cant count to 4  
Colonel Jack says:  
Then comes Teal'c in a baby carraige?  
TheSmartOne says:  
.  
TheSmartOne says:  
sure ifyouwant teal'c for a kid  
Colonel Jack says:  
no way, thank you  
Colonel Jack says:  
You are the only kid I need  
TheSmartOne says:  
-_-  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
TheSmartOne says:  
ahaha. i can pass for your son. that means youd be *oh will he say it? yes he will!!* OLD!  
Colonel Jack says:  
ONLY 10 years!!!!!!!  
TheSmartOne says:  
10 years older...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
Sam, make Danny be nice to his sister!  
TheSmartOne says:  
and me  
TheSmartOne says:  
shehates me too  
Colonel Jack says:  
Then we agree *smirk*  
TheSmartOne says:  
wha?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
I am surrounded by kids!  
S says:  
lol jack so funny  
TheSmartOne says:  
and ur the only one that acts like one  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
TheSmartOne says:  
hyyyy i got a question  
TheSmartOne says:  
how tall iseveryone?  
Colonel Jack says:  
Jack: With or without heels *smirk*  
TheSmartOne says:  
you go in drag jack?  
TheSmartOne says:  
O.o  
TheSmartOne says:  
where does janet fit in?  
Colonel Jack says:  
6'0  
TheSmartOne says:  
.  
S says:  
ooo well   
S says:  
maybe shes short  
Colonel Jack says:  
He wasn't looking at that he was more interested in other features!  
TheSmartOne says:  
^^;;  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TheSmartOne says:  
see? jack agrees with me  
TheSmartOne says:  
Yeah!  
Colonel Jack says:  
You are out of your happy mind!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TheSmartOne says:  
saaaaam!  
TheSmartOne says:  
she offline  
TheSmartOne says:  
maybe she got booted  
Colonel Jack says:  
You must have have said something to her - be nice!  
Colonel Jack says:  
u probably touched something!  
TheSmartOne says:  
i didnt TOUCH ANYTHING!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
In the beginning . . .   
There was light  
And it was good  
Then the Momma Bear said to the Poppa bear  
TheSmartOne says:  
-_-  
Colonel Jack says:  
Fe Fi fo fum   
TheSmartOne says:  
you re not amusing  
Colonel Jack says:  
We're off to see the Wizard  
Colonel Jack says:  
Then the flood came and it rained  
Colonel Jack says:  
The umbrella sales man got rich  
Colonel Jack says:  
down came the spider and said  
TheSmartOne says:  
rubadub-dub and it drowned in the tub  
TheSmartOne says:  
the end  
Colonel Jack says:  
Very nice!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TheSmartOne says:  
can youbelieve it??  
Colonel Jack says:  
No I couldn't!  
S says:  
i think i have read that  
TheSmartOne says:  
jacks too old to be my father!  
TheSmartOne says:  
AND he called me a brat in the story too!!  
TheSmartOne says:  
itsEVERYWHERE!  
Colonel Jack says:  
WHAT!!!!!  
TheSmartOne says:  
i know!  
Colonel Jack says:  
NOT OLD!!!!! 


	5. Part Five

TheSmartOne-----daniel  
ColonelJack-------jack  
S--------------------------sam  
Colonel Jack says:  
I think my brain is already asleep, just forgot to tell my body!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
TheSmartOne says:  
old old old old old   
Colonel Jack says:  
AM NOT AM NOT AM NOT  
S says:  
STOP  
TheSmartOne says:  
mcdonald has a farmm...   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TheSmartOne says:  
as muchfun asthis is, shouldnt we get a bit of a storyline going?  
Colonel Jack says:  
This isn't the story? *asks innocently*  
TheSmartOne says:  
this is depressing and getting drunk  
S says:  
ok let me set a story  
Colonel Jack says:  
Here's to dpressing!  
TheSmartOne says:  
cheers  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TheSmartOne says:  
who all is going so far jack?  
Colonel Jack says:  
So far Just the Brat and The Major  
TheSmartOne says:  
hey im comng too  
TheSmartOne says:  
so me, the brat and sam then  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
Right Danny!  
Colonel Jack says:  
*rolls eyes and mutters* and he is the smart one - are we ever in trouble!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
Just shut-up and come  
TheSmartOne says:  
comehuh?  
Colonel Jack says:  
It will make Carter happy  
TheSmartOne says:  
*wiggles eyebrows*  
TheSmartOne says:  
im sure it will  
Colonel Jack says:  
HEY, I am young and impressionable!  
S says:  
*rolls eyes*  
TheSmartOne says:  
woo jack if ur young i must be a toddler  
TheSmartOne says:  
*cough-old-cough*  
Colonel Jack says:  
Fine , I am immature and impressionable!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
Danny left, Danny left, I am so happy -- sooooooo verrrrrrrrrry happpppppy   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
TheSmartOne says:  
fine, dont save me. ill die on... some weird island the planecrashes on  
Colonel Jack says:  
Sam should we look for a Jonas now?  
TheSmartOne says:  
shush up you!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
So, how do we get there?  
S says:  
i am driving  
Colonel Jack says:  
To the Atlantic Ocean?  
Colonel Jack says:  
Okay!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TheSmartOne says:  
*on the island* woow who knew that a rubber chicken in the main enginewould ruin a whole plane... i bet macgyver could fix the plane with a rubber chicken...  
S says:  
ya  
Colonel Jack says:  
and a paperclip!  
TheSmartOne says:  
*hopes there arent any pits on the island*  
Colonel Jack says:  
sure there are!  
TheSmartOne says:  
*cringes*  
S says:  
ghbnv(head hit keyboard)  
Colonel Jack says:  
*Jack astro projects self to the island and pushes Danny in*  
TheSmartOne says:  
*falls into a hole*  
Colonel Jack says:  
*smirk* See  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
Sam, are we there yet?  
Colonel Jack says:  
are we there yet?  
Colonel Jack says:  
are we there yet?  
Colonel Jack says:  
are we there yet?  
S says:  
there we are there  
Colonel Jack says:  
Loved the way you drive. Did you even notice the ships trying to pass you on the last wave?  
Colonel Jack says:  
Let's find Danny, bet he is in a hole.  
Colonel Jack says:  
DANNNNNNNNNYY  
TheSmartOne says:  
*twitches*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
Colonel Jack says:  
Sam hold this vine, I am going to climb down and get him  
S says:  
ok  
Colonel Jack says:  
DANNY!  
S says:  
becareful  
Colonel Jack says:  
Thank you my love, I will   
Colonel Jack says:  
Danny, Danny, can you hear me?  
S says:  
whats happening  
Colonel Jack says:  
*jack steps on Dan at the bottom of the pit*  
Colonel Jack says:  
Oh, hi Dan  
Colonel Jack says:  
*Grabbs Daniel - throws over shoulder and states to clim out*  
Colonel Jack says:  
*half way up drops Dan and has to go back down to get him*  
Colonel Jack says:  
oops!  
Colonel Jack says:  
*Tries again*  
S says:  
jack becareful w/him  
Colonel Jack says:  
*2/3 of the way up drops him again*  
Colonel Jack says:  
aw hel . . .   
Colonel Jack says:  
*climbs back down to try again*  
Colonel Jack says:  
*Trys again but both fall down*  
Colonel Jack says:  
Jack has fallen and can't get up!  
Colonel Jack says:  
*Sam will have to save them*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TheSmartOne says:  
what happened? why does my head hurt so much?  
Colonel Jack says:  
To Sam: I think he hit his head to hard  
Colonel Jack says:  
We tried to rescue you but Sam kept dropping you  
TheSmartOne says:  
Oooo pretty lights...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
TheSmartOne says:  
Nheyehhhh...  
TheSmartOne says:  
Whaa  
TheSmartOne says:  
jack?  
Colonel Jack says:  
eloquent as ever Daniel  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~  
TheSmartOne says:  
whats going on jack?where are we?  
Colonel Jack says:  
Oz  
Colonel Jack says:  
Daniel may I resent the Wizard Thor  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
Go play with your trucks Danny and let the grown-ups talk, okay  
Colonel Jack says:  
*pats danny on the head*  
Colonel Jack says:  
Danny don't drive your trucks over the nice alients feet er tenacles  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
S says:  
what did i do?  
Colonel Jack says:  
You yelled at him you did "Daniel!" see exclaimation point  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
S says:  
oh ya cherrys turns ur lips red  
TheSmartOne says:  
oh no den ill look like im wearin lipstick huh ?  
Colonel Jack says:  
*snorts*  
TheSmartOne says:  
whaaaaaaat?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Danny says:  
his eyes are reeeeeeeally big... *tries to widen own eyes*   
Colonel Jack says:  
Yes they are  
Danny says:  
why cant my own eyes go that big? *trys to widden eyes again*  
Colonel Jack says:  
Don't try to do that, you may hirt yourself  
Colonel Jack says:  
Thor is different  
Danny says:  
how?  
Danny says:  
is it cause they're grey?  
Colonel Jack says:  
Yes it is  
Danny says:  
and im... peach-ish?  
Colonel Jack says:  
You are so smart!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Danny says:  
Ooooo books! Look at them all...  
Colonel Jack says:  
Go have a blast kid!  
Danny says:  
*run out of childrens section and into mythology section*  
Colonel Jack says:  
Should have known  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Colonel Jack says:  
I liked him better the other way, at least he listened to me  
S says:  
he never listens to u sir  
Danny says:  
sorry whatd you say jack? i wasnt listening  
Danny says:  
oh well who cares  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Danny says:  
Jacks are velvetly purple and maroon with gold colored rims. He is wearing light blue sandalthings with tiny wihte wings on the outer area of them because they worship hermes, messenger god of zues, onthis planet  
Colonel Jack says:  
I'm dressed like Hermes-ish - Cool  
Danny says:  
there is also a hood to hide his ugly face.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
hehehe..... Okay, thats it so far.... i only have about one or two convos to go through left. :D 


	6. Part Six

PART SIX is nowhere.... Cower in fear....  
Dont kill me. You can kill one of the Jacks if you want...  
Few spoilers for Season 7....I'd call them pretty major but I havent seen S7 yet  
Colonel Jack ----- Jack O'Neill  
Daniel/BoonieBaby ----- Daniel Jackson  
SciFi Fanatic -------- Quantum mirror Daniel  
Col. Kathryn O'Neill ------ Quantum mirror Jack and his *wife* Kathryn  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
Fever had killed brain cells  
Colonel Jack says:  
And yes, I had more than one!  
Daniel says:  
its okay, jack. you dont need them  
Daniel says:  
you got me  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
You are still asceneded  
Colonel Jack says:  
but can take physical form  
Daniel says:  
cooool  
Daniel says:  
im like... superman...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
Ascended people live by the Prime Directive  
Colonel Jack says:  
That's why you couldn't stop that Gou'ald for beating me for over a month earlier this year. YYou could stop him, but wouldn't  
Daniel says:  
O.O  
Colonel Jack says:  
See why I push you in holes?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
All of abydos is destroyed  
Daniel says:  
noooooo!!!!  
Colonel Jack says:  
YESSSSSSSS  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Colonel Jack says:  
so Janet and the Tok'ra made medicine  
Colonel Jack says:  
So now Teal'c and Bra'tac are daily junkies  
Daniel says:  
hehehe  
Daniel says:  
thats cute (in an odd twisted way)  
Colonel Jack says:  
I am sure their veins would agree with you  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Daniel says:  
needls or a pill?  
Colonel Jack says:  
needles I think  
Daniel says:  
ewwwww  
Daniel says:  
icky  
Daniel says:  
Biiig needles?  
Colonel Jack says:  
Janet's needles, what do you think?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Boonie Baby says:  
we aint picking on you  
SciFi Fanatic says:  
*aims a bucket filled with a mysterious substance at jack and kath*  
Boonie Baby says:  
*whispers* yet... mwahahaha  
Boonie Baby says:  
ready....  
Boonie Baby says:  
aaaaaaaaaim....  
SciFi Fanatic says:  
fire *instead of throwing the substance on jack and kath, dumps it on them*  
SciFi Fanatic says:  
*the black and sticky tar*  
Col. Kathryn O'Neill says:  
oh you little sh**s  
SciFi Fanatic says:  
your turn danny  
Boonie Baby says:  
*pulls a random cord and releases a huge bundle of feathers upon jack and kath, covering them head to toe*  
SciFi Fanatic says:  
*laughs hysterically*  
Boonie Baby says:  
*laughs with danny2*  
Col. Kathryn O'Neill says:  
YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!  
Boonie Baby says:  
go jump in a lake  
  
a/n: hmm just short this time.... run out of convos :P 


End file.
